


Snowy Serenity

by Someone_is_Anonymous



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I want happy main four please, Kieran isn't the Purple Hyacinth, Lots of other Winter activities, Modern AU, No Phantom Scythe, Snowball Fights, Snowpeople building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_is_Anonymous/pseuds/Someone_is_Anonymous
Summary: In a modern alternate universe where the Phantom Scythe doesn't exist, Kym is eager to celebrate Christmas with her friends, so she plans a day of Winter activities to get in the Christmas spirit.(Discontinued and may be deleted some day)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought it would be fun to have a Christmas themed fic during December, so here we are. Happy main four is always a nice concept. I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to beautifuldisgrace for helping with the title!

“Are y’all excited for Christmas?” Kym leaped out of her chair, dancing, waving her arms around.

Lauren, Will, Kieran, Lila, and Lukas all turned their heads towards Kym who had broken the work space silence in the office.

Will sighed. “Kym, our break is soon. We can talk about it then. Right now, it’s paperwork time. And you know I work best in a quiet space.”

“Paperwork can wait. Christmas can’t. It’s only once a year, Willame.”

Kieran, holding a tray of coffee cups, nodded. “She has a point.”

“I love Christmas! The decorations, the music, the cheer, everything!” Lila exclaimed.

“ _Thank you,_ both of you,” she stuck her tongue out at Will. “See, Kieran and Lila get it.”

Lukas grumbled. “Don’t even think about singing Christmas songs-”

“We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas,” Kym belted into song, Lila and Kieran joining shortly after. “We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!”

Kym ran to Kieran and Lila and the three joined hands and started spinning around, continuing their singing. 

The door swung open and the office was greeted with an annoyed, angry Hermann. “What is going on here and why am I hearing singing!”

“My apologies, Captain,” said Kym. “But it’s December 1st. We’re bound to be excited, it’s the start of Christmas month.”

“Might I remind you that this is your workspace, and not your home,” he eyed the three the that were dancing with furrowed eyebrows and raised his voice. “I will not allow any of you to goof off and make a fool out of our department.”

They nodded their apologies.

“Now get back to work. All of you,” he stomped out of the room and shut the door, not quite slamming it shut where the building shook, but almost.

After he walked away so he couldn’t hear, Kym grinned, “Mark my words, I’m decorating this office whether he likes it or not. You bet I am, that man needs some joy in his life.”

Kym’s eyes flashed, and pointed her finger up. “About decorating, I wanted to do it today at my house if any of you want to join. Lauren and Will, you both are forced to come because you have for the past two years but,” she pointed her fingers at Kieran, Lila, and Lukas. “ _You_ all need to come this time. And Kieran, this is your first Christmas with us, we all need to celebrate together.”

Lila frowned. “Aww, I’m sorry, I won’t be able to. My family and I are going on a trip out of the city today. I really would love to though.”

Kym turned to Lukas. “You?”

He sipped his coffee and muttered. “What do you think?”

“Wellll I guess that’s a no.”

Kieran saluted to Kym. “I’ll be there. I _think_ I remember where you live.”

“You won’t need to. After we’re off of work, I’m driving you all to my house. That is, if _I_ remember where I live,” she flashed a smirk.

Will groaned. “I don’t trust you with driving.”

“Lots of faith in Kym you got there, Will,” Lauren joked.

“Yea, what do you have against my driving skills? I’m the best driver.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re careless and reckless. I’d like to live through the year, thanks.”

“And _you_ need to lighten up,” Kym’s arms flew above her. “Become one with the Christmas lights.”

Lauren smiled at her friends’ banter while being productive and responsible working on her paperwork.

Kym looked over to her. “Maybe I don’t feel like driving, so I elect Laurennn,” she dashed over to her friend and hugged her, almost making Lauren fall out of her chair.

“Ahhh, Kym! One of these days I’m actually going to fall out of my chair.”

Kieran looked at his friends and chuckled. “This will be entertaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this first chapter! The actual Christmas stuffs is coming next chapter don't worry hehe.  
> Originally, there was going to be 25 chapters in total, one for each day up until Christmas Day, but I changed it for time reasons. But, I still wanted to do this so as I said above, here we are.  
> Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The car pulled into the driveway in front of Kym’s cozy, one-story home. The Ladell’s house is always cheery, but with the festive lights, it makes it look even more so. The lights on the eaves shone and brightened the muted tones of the hickory brick walls and the olive green door. 

The four hopped out of the car and gazed at the decorations in the front yard.

There were blowup reindeer, penguins, a Santa, presents, and holographic decorations, make believe snow covering the grass, the strings of lights on the eaves.

“My parents did all this when we were at work. Speaking of,” Kym looked up to the roof where a man with umber eyes and dark hair wore a smile. “Hi dad we’re here!”

“Kym! And Lauren, William, and Kieran! How are you all doing, it’s been a while.”

They all waved back at him and replied that they’re doing great.

“And how are you doing?” Kieran asked.

“Good, good, things are good. And Kym, I think your mother’s inside, she wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh? Well then, I’ll prepare myself.”

“Have fun decorating the tree, kids!”

They waved and said goodbye, and headed towards the door under the snow-colored entryway. 

“I wonder what she wants to tell me. But you all know my mom. She’s the sweetest person, so I don’t actually mean I’ll prepare myself. I’m not worried by-”

A figure jumped out from behind a bush and tackled Kym. “Boo!”

“Ahh mom!” Kym screamed. “You- you got me this time. Whew, I wasn’t expecting that,” she sounded out of breath. “Dad led us over here, was he part of this plan?”

“You bet I was,” a voice called from above them.

“I feel betrayed!” Kym called back.

Mrs. Ladell’s eyes shone a shade of warmth. “Oh it’s so good to see you three. Come here,” she wrapped her arms around them, and they hugged back.

“It’s great to see you too,” Lauren smiled. “Sorry, we’ve all been so busy at work that we’ve hardly had time for ourselves.”

“No worries dear, your jobs are important,” she pulled back and smiled at them.

“Oh, and if you guys are wondering why she tried to scare me, is because we have a competition on who can scare who the most,” Kym pointed at herself and boasted, “Guess who’s winning?”

The adult version of Kym scoffed in a playful manner. “By one point. I’ll pass you up in no time.”

Kym stuck her tongue out. “Lies and slander.”

Mrs. Ladell chuckled. “Alright, you all have fun decorating. We already got the boxes out since we had to for the outside things so we figured it would help you out a bit.”

“Oh thanks!” she beckoned her friends to follow her inside. “Come on let’s go in.”

The four stepped inside the Ladell’s house. The inside looked just as rustic as the outside with the wooden walls, doors, and chairs, the color scheme of greens, blues, browns and creams. It was cozy, and reflected the vibes the Ladell family had.

“Kym, have I ever told you how awesome your parents are?” Kieran grinned.

“Of course they are, they’re related to me,” Kym winked.

She bounced over to the boxes placed in the living room and clapped her hands together. “Now where do we start?”

They started opening the boxes, being bombarded with the tree, ornaments, lights, wreaths, garland, two small two foot trees, table decor, and many festive trinkets.

They started with putting up the tree, as they can’t put up lights and ornaments without it.

“I still can’t believe that it’s lasted this long. They got it when I was born, so twenty-one years old. Wow you’re an old tree.”

It was a fake tree, but it still worked nonetheless. The family thought it was simpler than having a real tree, because you always have it and don’t have to pay for a new one each year.

They all helped with putting it together and moved to the other boxes to find the lights and ornaments.

Kym pulled out an intricate designed gold tree skirt from a box. “Hey look, Lauren. Look at the color.”

"Oooh I like it.”

"It reminds me of your eyes.”

Lauren’s teeth clenched. “Don’t you dare-”

“Your _golden pensive eyes_.”

“Kym!” Lauren smacked her friend’s head with a small box.

“Oh yea, have I ever told you how stunning your pensive eyes are today?” Kieran joined in on the teasing.

“Stop! Both of you!”

Kym and Kieran started laughing hysterically, and started comparing her eyes to the gold things in the room.

“Look at this pensive gold ornament.It reminds me of something.”

The two kept going on and on with different gold items around the room.

Lauren turned to Will.”Don’t even think about joining them. The day you use that... _forbidden word,_ I will kill you.”

He put his hands up. “Woah hey, I’m not the one you should be killing here.”

“It’s two against one here Lauren,” Kym nudged her.

“Two against two,” Lauren and Will rest their arms on each other’s shoulders.

“Will doesn’t count.”

“Excuse you!” Will glared at her.

The four had finished putting up the long string of lights as they laughed with each other. Their jokes were all in the name of good fun, as they never truly got offended by each other.

As they started to decorate the tree with ornaments, Kym started to speak. “So we’ve all been pretty busy with work lately, and I really wanted to spend more time with you all after we finish decorating. I was thinking we should have a day, or more, to just do things like making Christmas cookies, ice skating... Winter and Christmas activities like that. If any of you have other plans, no you don’t.”

“Count me in,” Kieran said instantly. “Ice skating is my _thing._ ”

“Yea, that sounds pretty fun,” Lauren added.

Will, holding a watermelon ornament, asked, “Kym, just how many watermelon ornaments do you have? Did you get a new one?”

“There’s just three, I swear. We need more though,” she held up a raccoon ornament. “Look at this one. Isn’t it cuuute.”

There looked to be around five dozen ornaments to continue to put on the tree. There were ones that had Kym’s birthday date, the wedding anniversary date of her parents, ones with characters from the family’s favorite movies and shows, general Christmas themed ones such as snowflakes, snow globes, and icicles, and many more.

Kieran picked up a half-moon ornament. “Ooh I like this. I’ve always been fond of the moon.”

“Oh yea that one’s cool,” she held the sun-shaped one next to it. “Lune and Soleil.”

Kieran looked at her with surprise. “I didn’t know you knew french.”

“Oh I only know some words.”

Kym decided to put Christmas music on as they decorated the tree.

The four talked and laughed with each other, whether it was about Lauren’s habit of only eating blueberries for breakfast, stories from work, the ornaments.

An hour passed, and they stepped back to gaze at their work. There wasn’t a dull spot on the tree, and it was the perfect tree for the Ladell’s. The colors and brightness of the lights, the playfulness of the ornaments.

“Woooo we did a great job!” Kym grinned and hugged her friends. “Way to go us, we’re awesome.”

Kieran gasped and pointed at the window. “Look.”

They all looked out the window to see small white flecks floating in the air.

Kym bounced and spun around, arms flailing. “We can make snow people!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Kym's parents to be like this in canon ph. We only saw them, but I hope they're fun, playful, amazing people and have a great relationship with Kym.  
> Also, I had to throw the golden pensive eyes in here somewhere haha along with references like the watermelons, raccoon, Lune and Soleil, (even Kym's dad's line of "It's been a while" is a sorta parallel to Kym's last lines in 64 hehe).  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kym burst out of the back door, Kieran close behind her, while Lauren and Will watched their friends excited to see the snow.

“It’s sticking!” Kym exclaimed. “Hurry up snow, I wanna make build snowpeople and make snow angels!”

“Are you two not coming out here?” Kieran asked Lauren and Will.

“Are you two going to build with your bare hands?” Will countered.

“More challenge, am I right?” Kym shivered. “Though it is getting pretty cold, but what’s snow when you’re not cold.”

“We’ll get some gloves and jackets,” Lauren and Will head back to the house.

Moments passed as the snow started to pile up, and Lauren and Will returned. Lauren carried the extra jackets, Will had the gloves, and they walked over to Kym and Kieran.

Will handed each of them a pair of gloves, and Kym gasped dramatically. “Have you actually broughteth me some gloves?” she snatched them from his hands before he could avoid giving them to her. “Thank you good sir.”

“Alright, so here’s Kym’s and here’s Will’s,” Lauren handed the puffy jackets to her friends.

“Lauren, did you just… not bring me a jacket?” Kieran’s hands were left empty.

“Hmm? Oh, did you want one too?” Lauren smirked.

“How dare you- you know what, okay. I don’t need an extra jacket. It’s not cold at all. I’m just going to peacefully build a snowperson and not freeze in the process with my thin sweater.”

“Right! That’s what we’re doing,” Kym started to build a snow pile for the base. “Come on, join me.”

They all crouched down, and only Will was hesitant to join them with handling the snow.

“You know Lauren, I’ll remember this. I’ll get you back.”

“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have given you gloves, so be happy you have those.”

“Well,  _ Officer- _ ”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s  _ detective _ .”

Kym glanced at Will who crouched along with the rest of them, but still looked unsure on how to help. “Your dad’s not here,” she whispered to him, knowing Lauren and Kieran wouldn’t hear over their banter.

Will’s eyes widened slightly, her words catching him off guard. He looked away and murmured, “I know, of course.”

He seemed to relax himself a bit and was less tense as he started to help build the snowperson with his friends.

By the time they finished, it was around three feet tall, but only the head and body.

Kym jabbed her finger at it. “I love you!” She hugged the mass of snow and glared at the three. “If any of you harms them, I will make you regret it.”

She stepped away, looking it over. “Though, you’re not a snowperson just yet.”

Kym and Lauren picked up some rocks for the eyes and mouth and Kieran found a couple of twigs for the arms.

“I’ll go get a carrot for the nose,” Will turned away and headed back to the house.

Kym took off her scarf and gave it to the snowperson. “I claim you as my child and I’m naming you… Snow.”

Kieran laughed. “Very original, I approve.”

Will came back with the carrot nose, and Kym stretched out her arms as a sign for him to give it to her.

“Will, this is my child Snow Ladell, therefore I must do the honors of putting on the final touch of the nose.”

Because of her words, he deliberately handed the carrot to Kieran.

“Wow you don’t even trust me with my own child? How dare.”

Lauren bumped Kieran’s arm, causing him to drop the carrot. “Let Kym do it.”

Kieran’s expression had the words “why must you hate me this way” plastered on his face.

He reached to grab it, but Kym crashed into him, making him plummet right into the newly-named Snow Ladell.

The four stood there in silence, staring at their crumbled creation, until Kym yelled, “Kieran!”

“Kym!”

“You killed my child!”

“You’re the one who bumped into me!”

“You’re the one who-” she turned to Will. “This wouldn’t have happened if  _ you _ just gave me the carrot!”

“If I gave it to you, a lot more destruction would have happened.”

“You-”

If Lauren had popcorn right now, she would be eating it, watching this scene play out before her eyes.

Kieran turned to Lauren. “You really had to just wack my arm, didn’t you? I think you’re the one really at fault here.”

“Trying to shift the blame away, aren’t you? Blaming me so you don’t blame yourself.”

“Well that’s just harsh and-”

His words got cut off as Kym launched a snowball at his head. “You’ve started a war,” she quickly made another snowball and pelted it at Will. “You have too.”

And with this, Kym started a snowball fight.

Kieran and Will tried to dodge her attacks, but her flawless aim wouldn’t let them. They started to make snowballs too, and teamed up against Kym.

But Kym was too nimble, too quick, and unlike them, dodged nearly each snowball hurtled at her. “Please, I  _ live  _ for snowball fights. Neither of you can win this.”

Kieran and Will, focused on dodging and throwing snowballs at Kym, didn’t notice that Lauren made a large pile of snowballs off to the side.

“Kym!” she called as she made enough that would last them a while. “Come over here before they melt!”

“Oh Lauren you genius!”

“Are you kidding- Lauren-” 

“You should’ve thought of it before me then subordinate.”

“You did not just-”

Lauren and Kym continued to pelt the snowballs at the two, them just desperately trying to make them without getting constantly hit while doing so.

Each time Will moved, Kieran followed, staying directly behind him.

“Kieran are you seriously using me as a shield?”

“Why of course. I found the opportunity and took it.”

“So I’m a sacrifice?”

“I mean, if you want to look at it that way…”

Then, Will decided to run back inside, locking the door behind him.

“What! No, Will, wait,” Kieran tugged on the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge.

Will was laughing from behind the glass, in the shelter of the house, away from the snowballs.

“You can’t just leave me out here to die.”

“You were using me as a shield, I had to strike first.”

Lauren and Kym approached Kieran and tossed the remaining few snowballs at him, and the four were out of breath from the laughter during their snow battle.

Kym flopped to the ground and started to make a snow angel, Kieran following after, then Lauren. Will came back to join them in the chilled air and laid on the ground next to them.

Feeling like little kids, they burst into more laughter.

Splat! Snow plunged to the ground beside them, and they all looked up to find Mr. and Mrs. Ladell smiling at them from the roof after throwing a snowball, and they all continued to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some snow I'm desperate please it's been too long  
> But really, thank you for reading!


End file.
